About Last Night
by Sophie929
Summary: Ferb and Isabella have a problem. Ferb loves Vanessa and Isabella loves Phineas, but one morning Ferb wakes up with a naked Isabella in his arms. Not knowing what happened, the two desperately try to keep their secret as they race to win the hearts of their "true" loves, but the damage may already be done.
1. Prologue

Many have asked me why I don't talk much. The following answers have been made for me by those who think they have figured me out. Only one ever knew the truth. For a reason I would change in an instant if I could.

One of the assumptions is that I won't say anything if I have nothing to say, which isn't a bad theory, but it isn't right.

Another assumption is… _laugh_… I'm shy. No. I am not shy. Never in my life, have I ever been shy.

Real reason I don't say much, is quite simple really. I'm kind of an asshole. In my mind. I'm pretty mean with sarcasm. Sometimes I mean what I think, and other times… I'm just being mean. I don't mean to be.

For example...

You know how everyone hopes that love is forever? That no matter how long time passes, love will remain strong and true? Well not me… Not now. I don't know what will happen after Isabella has her "talk" with Phineas, and I reckon I may sound like a dickhead saying this, but in her case…

… I really hope love has an expiration date.

Horrible, I know, but that's what happens after you fall in love with the girl who loves your brother, ain't it?


	2. Chapter 1

1\. The next morning… (after the "incident" I mean)

_Ring! Ring!_

Oh, bugger! My head!

_Ring! Ring!_

I open my eyes, but not without the sting of the sun's early afternoon rays, burning them. As a reflex I squint my eyes, but it does very little. Naturally, after hearing the phone ring, I attempt to reach over to grab it, but there was weight on my arm, and that's when my world went crashing down.

You could say we were both at fault, because at the time we were both pretty gone. Izzy especially was pretty drunk off her knickers by the time we made it home from the pub. That much I remember.

The worst part about the whole thing is that, that morning, I wake up and I get a call from Phineas. Poor bloke had finally realized Isabella's undying love for him, but he's too late. He's too late because Izzy was sleeping on me. She was sleeping on me in a pink bra, and as far as I can tell, no underpants on.

"Oh shit…" I whisper silently in shock. I hang up the phone, telling Phineas I'll call him later. I don't wait for him to respond back. Isabella stirs lightly against my bare chest and I honestly don't know what to do! I don't want to wake her up, for sure, but I also don't want to stay in the bed with her. As carefully as I can, I weave my way out of the tangle of arms and legs. I freeze when I see her spin to readjust herself in, what I assume would be, a more comfortable position.

Stepping out into the cold, I realize I'm not wearing _anything_ at all.

_Oh SHIT!_

My clothes are scattered all around room.

_Bloody hell._

I put on my clothes and look around, trying to find out where the _hell_ I washed ashore.

Taking a closer look at the familiar details of the small living area, I conclude I'm in Isabella's apartment.

_Bloody…_ HELL!

How!? Why!? When!? WHAT!?

I'm not usually a pathetic coward (I'm not!) but the moment she began to stir again, I look for the door and make my escape. I don't know what to do, or where to go! I can't go home, Phineas would think I was at work about now…

SHITT!

Vanessa's going to kill me!

I look at the clock…

… my shift ended about an hour ago.

Me and my dumb luck, just as I decide I'm going down to the studio to apologise, my phone starts to ring again. I don't know why I checked to see who was calling. I know who it is, but I hang on to that slither of hope, it would be Mum asking me about how I've been, now that Phineas and I are out of the house. I look down at my phone.

_Oh bloody He-_!

"Hello?"

"Ferb where were you today?" Vanessa said quite irritated. I don't blame her. "I've been trying to call you all morning. I was worried. I even went down to your apartment and your brother said he hadn't see you either."

"I'm sorry," I say still embarrassed of my reasoning for skipping work. "I found myself in a very…" I pause, taking a deep breath, "_strange_ situation. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"_What_ happened?"

I don't say anything right away. Mostly because I'm not quite sure myself. The context is pretty clear but the events which lead up to that moment still goes without answer. "When I can make sense of this myself, I'll explain everything."

"You'd better Ferb," she said, "I really needed you today. You _really_ let me down."

At that I hear the dead ring through my phone. Vanessa had hung up.

_Damn!_

I pinch the bridge of my nose, wondering how something like this could have happened. Vanessa's words are clear in my head, _I really needed you today. You really let me down_.

I take a deep breath, trying to come up with my next move. I guess the most reasonable thing to do is to have a talk with Isabella and find out what had happened. So I left to at least bring back something to eat, knowing this was going to be long and complicated.

I go to the closest donut store and buy half a dozen donuts, coffee and a cup of tea. I bring these things back to Isabella's apartment and accidentally scare her when I walk through the door.

"FERB!?" she nearly yells, still half naked underneath the tossed sheets. "What are you doing here?!"

_Shit_! She doesn't remember anything either? I don't know how to tell her what had happened. Best she knew what was going on, but I can't scrounge up the courage to be truthful, so I say, "Thought you might've fancied some breakfast." Handing her the coffee, I open up the small bag of chocolate chip cookies and offer her some, "Biscuits?"

She takes a moment to scan the surroundings: her clothes thrown about, _she_ half naked in a heap of tangled covers, me walking into her apartment like Peter Pan looking for his shadow… this is all just a fucking mess. Yes! And I'm sorry for my language but I'm angry because of how wrong this day went so quickly.

"Thought it was the least I could do," I continued, my tone lowing in volume, "... considering we… ummm…"

"Oh my god," she whispered. She was on the edge of tears in pure devastation, "D… D-Did we…"

"Yeah. We did," I whisper, hoping she didn't hear me. She did.

"Oh my god," she whispers at first, which escalates into shouting. "Oh my god!"

I hear her screaming _Oh my god! _again in the background, as I escape into my thoughts, and I may sound like the biggest dickhead saying this, especially while clearly there were more important things to worry about, but after her reaction… was I _really_ that bad?

"Oh my god!" she screams.

"Okay, OKAY IZZY!" I scream back, which shocks her as well. I don't normally yell. "Calm down."

"But Phineas-!" she cries, her face a sloppy mess of tears. I sit down next to her, and she covers herself more in her covers as if trying to shield herself of me.

I laugh, taking one of her hands, "Don't worry Izzy. I won't tell Phineas. In fact, he'll _never_ have to know what happened last night."

She doesn't say anything at first, just stares at me with those big brown eyes. I see the white turn red, as more tears fall down her face. She tries to say something but she can't. I do my best to help. Wipe away some tears, but more keep replacing the old ones. "I'll know," she finally says. We're quiet again, and then she muffles something. I don't hear it at first.

"What was that Izzy?"

"I said get out," she mumbles again, but I heard her this time. Suddenly I feel tense. I don't want to leave things like this.

"Izzy-"

"GET OUT!" she screams, "GET OUT! GET OUT!"

She keeps screaming this, throwing things at me. Whatever was close by. Pillows, a flashlight, some book, until I'm pushed out the door, and all I hear is muffled crying.

It would be a lie if I said, I wasn't speechless and all I wanted to do was walk back in and fix everything, but this is just one case I can't be involved in because...

I'm part of the problem.


	3. Chapter 2

**READER'S NOTE****: Shout out to 'HigherSilver'! Thank you soo much for reviewing. It's really great to hear something like that coming from you. I actually have read some of your fanfictions and loved it. My favorite one is 'String Theory'. Absolutely loved it. Hope you will enjoy my story now. **

**To all my silent readers. Thank you so much for reading. I will warn you. I am trying to take my time with the chapters, because I want this story to be really good, because of the rating. I'm sure allot of you who are reading this are older, mature people, who have more important things going on. So thank you soo much for taking the time and reading this. **

**To all my young readers (under the age of 16)… Shame on you! You have your whole life to grow up, please respect the filters. There are plenty of age appropriate Ferbella fics out there. Please enjoy them.**

Part One - "After Shock"

2\. Beauty of Stupidity (No Offense)

True stupidity is a fleeting talent and that's the truth.

Anyone can be smart. You put on some glasses, act anti-social and memorize some facts on wikipedia and there you have it! You're a genius!

But it takes a true artist, a natural born talent to be completely and unarguably empty headed.

Ever heard the quote, "Ignorance is Bliss"? It's alright if you haven't. Basically in simpler terms it means "stupidity is peaceful". Meaning, not knowing something is better than knowing something. Now you're going to argue about a time you never knew your father and it's been like a gaping hole in your chest that continues to grow larger the longer your questions weren't answered. That's different. You _knew_ you didn't know something. Imagine life if you didn't know, you didn't know something.

For example: Imagine if you didn't know it takes two to have a baby. Imagine life not knowing you even _had_ a father, or even knew what a father was. You can't miss what doesn't exist, right?

Before I continue let me begin by saying I don't use the words 'stupid, ignorant, or empty headed' negatively. It's completely alright if you're like this. I'll tell you my brother Phineas is an ignorant fool. Things just happen and without much help from himself, he looks at every bad situation in a different light. Again, I can't stress enough how much I mean this positively. In fact, I quite envy him for it, actually.

Phineas lives in his own world. A world where war doesn't exist, friends won't betray you, and he can reform every dark soul which walks past him. Even when the sky is grey, he see's blue. If he's involved in a horrible car accident, his day is brightened because he's reminded he has insurance and he can finally use it. That is a gift.

In short, it's never fun if you know too much, and you're always in danger of what you'll eventually know, if you know you don't know something, because after that it's the gamble whether or not this knowledge is good for you.

I think about this as I walk into my apartment and fall lifelessly onto the couch. Truthfully, I'm not sure I _want_ to know what happened last night, but there's no stopping it, because I have no excuse. It's not like I'm doing anything that would occupy my time and distract me. I'm not going to work because I've already missed my shift, I'm too much the bloody coward to face Phineas, and Isabella is part of the reason I'm in this fucking mess-!

"Bloody hell, how did this happen!?" I shout, throwing my hands toward the ceiling in agony. As my arms fall back onto my lumpy mattress, I close my eyes and try to focus… try to remember. "Think Ferb," I whisper to myself harshly, "_Think _you worthless git!"

Trying to make yourself remember something, you know you have no hope to remember, is like staring at a wall and with your mind willing it to break. All you're really doing is staring at a _fucking_ wall.

_Hopeless… Useless and hopeless_, I think to myself and that's when it hit me.

_Hopeless_, she began on the verge of tears, _Useless and hopeless_.

Yesterday, I found her in a flowy red dress, sitting on the front steps of my parent's front door. She wasn't crying hysterically, but more like she was about to surrender. If you were wondering, I was going to a special Valentine's Day dinner and everyone was going to be there. Candace, Jeremy and the kids, Phineas and Isabella, me and no one.

Isabella was supposed to be with Phineas that night. I _do_ remember that, which is why I found it strange meeting her at the door sobbing.

_Oh hey Ferb_, she says upon realizing I was in front of her. She quickly wiped away any tears, and potential tears building up in her eye sockets, and gives me a smile, which looks more like her mouth pulled into a tight straight line. Then she begins to speak again, twiddling with her thumbs like a child about to be put on punishment. _I'll bet you're wondering what I'm doing out here._

Another reason I don't talk much is because there's no point if people choose to speak for you… or over you sometimes…

I just stared at her with concern. She doesn't need to tell me. I already knew why. It was Phineas. It was _always_ over Phineas.

I took a seat next to her and just stayed with her a while, but it didn't take long for her to open up to me. Isabella could tell me anything. She knows she could always confide in me. She trusts me and now that mention it, I realize that's how this all began.

_Phineas can really get on your nerves, right?_ she asks, and as usual I don't say anything but she doesn't notice. She continues. _I mean, it's been like what? Nine years, about to be ten years, I've been in love with your brother and he _still _hasn't notice. Sometimes I wonder if he actually knows, and he's just been ignoring me, trying to spare my feelings._

I didn't say it, but I thought the same thing too.

_You think so too, don't you Ferb?_ She asks.

Most of the time I wonder how some people know what I'm thinking just by looking at me. Am I really that readable?

_I don't even know what I'm doing here! I mean, look at me! I'm sitting here, wearing my favorite dress, about to eat dinner with the boy I have _no _hope of ever being with on Valentines Day! Why? Why do I keep doing this to myself? _Her tears suddenly transformed into something more angry than sad. _I mean, I don't even want to be here! I, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, am going to have fun! I will have fun on Valentine's Day!_

To that I stood up and offered my hand.

_What are you doing, Ferb?_ she asked, very confused.

I nod my head toward the street, indicating we were going to ditch the Valentine's Day Dinner. At the time I knew Mum and Dad would understand. Valentine's day is not exactly a _family_ holiday and for all the things Isabella has done for us, it's about time I actually did something for her.

_What about Dinner? _she asked with confliction.

I twist my face into an expression anyone can read. _Who cares?_ Is what it said.

Suddenly looking more excited, she takes my hand and stands up, _Where are we going?_

I pull her arm around my waist, guide her to my car and say, _We're going where _all _single, broken hearted, hopeless romantics go on Valentines Day._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I break out of my flashback when I hear someone pounding on the door. Slowly I sneak up to it, making sure I'm not making a sound. I peek into the peep hole and see that it's Phineas.

Oh, Damn!

He continues to assault my door, sounding pretty urgent. "Open up Ferb! I know you're in there," he says, "The only car you own is parked in front. Please, open up! I need to speak with you."

I can barely breathe. He couldn't possibly know! It wouldn't make sense! Isabella and I are the only ones who know what happened last night and she wouldn't tell him!

… she wouldn't! Right?

_Well? What are you waiting for?_ My heart commands me, _go let him in and tell him what happened last night!_

_No!_ Quickly shouted the more logical side, _you can't tell him. You promised Isabella you wouldn't say anything._

_You didn't _promise _anything, because she didn't_ agree _to anything. She's probably off telling one of her girlfriends as we speak!_

_You can't know that! Isabella is involved, you shouldn't say anything until she's calmed down and speaks to you. She _WILL _speak to you. _

_But he's your brother-!_

_Who gives a fuck! If you tell him, Isabella is going to go down with the whole blood ship! Mark my words._

My logical side made a good point but my heart wasn't wrong either. Logic was just more right than my heart.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door before I can even think about it, so I can't stop myself. Phineas doesn't wait for an invitation and let's himself in.

"I can't believe it!" he nearly shouted with both anxiety and excitement. He began pacing the room, moving in a sort of pattern: He sat down, stood up, walked over to the telly, picked up a book only to set it down again, and began all over again sitting down. If you didn't know him you'd say he was barking mad! "I just can't believe it! She likes me, Ferb! I mean she's liked me this whole time and I hadn't noticed! How did I not notice!?" Suddenly he turns toward me, looking slightly angry but wildly curious, "Did _you_ know?" Before I can answer, Phineas interrupts me as usual, throwing up an arm in the air "Of course you didn't know. If you did you would have told me."

At this, I don't say anything at all.

"I just can't believe I didn't notice. I mean, looking back, it's all clear and completely obvious." He finally settles on the couch and stays put. He repeats for the second time in a whisper, "How did I _not _notice?"

_Because your a lovable fool_, I don't say this out loud but instead shrug my shoulders and continue to lie to him.

Hold up for a sec! Pause the story because I need to say a few more words before we continue. I just wanted to say that I'm not a liar. I will lie if the situation demanded it but I'm not a liar. I may be a dick head or an asshole or even a selfish prick at times, but never had I ever lied and felt natural about it. I'm just not that kind of person. It's actually killing me that I can't tell Phineas. There are words, a more dark side of myself, keeps repeating in my head. It's _TRAITOR_ and _BETRAYER_. I'm not ever sure that second one is even a word, but I still understand what it means.

"I need to do something for her. Something special," Phineas continues and as he's saying this I see a random red rose on the floor of my living room. My mind unconsciously swims back to last night and Phineas's voice drifts off.

_You still hadn't told me,_ Isabella said as I was driving. I smiled, trying to keep my eyes on the road. I really wanted to give her a sarcastic expression but safety comes first. _Where are we going? _

I don't say anything as I pull in front of my apartment. I began unbuckling my seatbelt when I turn and see a very uncomfortable looking Isabella, blushing furiously and staring at my apartment in horror.

_I'll be right back_, is all I say and immediately a smile returns into her face. I can't help but laugh at her because of what she assumed and in return she punches me quite hard in my arm. It makes me laugh harder.

Going into my apartment I look for my wallet. It takes me a minute but eventually I find it sitting on the kitchen island, hiding beneath the fruit bowl.

_Nice place_, she says, her voice made me jump. Isabella is spinning slowly, looking at almost every detail of my home. I smile at her, thinking she was a lot braver than I realized. Walking up to her I show her my wallet. _Great! So where are we going?_

Again, I don't say anything but move past her.

_Hey! Come back here and tell me where we're going!_

"That's perfect!" I hear Phineas say. His voice brings me back and I see him staring at me, the rose now in my hand. "Flowers! Isabella loves romantic stuff! You're a genius, Ferb!"

See? Genius.

He's stupid and happy, and I'm a fucking genius and miserable. My point couldn't be anymore clearer than that.

"Okay, I have an idea," Phineas says, rushing toward the door. "I know what I'm going to do. Can I count on you to help me?" I begin to open my mouth but once again I'm interrupted, "Great! See you tomorrow bright and early okay?"

He slams the door behind him and I'm left in the empty, quiet room again. Leaving me with only my thoughts and the memories of what happened last night.


	4. Chapter 3

**READER'S NOTE**: Sorry guys about the really long wait. I know I said I took awhile but I genuinely don't like to take that long to update. So, sorry about that and next time I'll try to update sooner. Any way, love it, hate it, don't understand it... please enjoy and review!

Part One - "After Shock"

3\. About Ferb's Mom…

Last night...

When they arrived at the bar, Ferb and Isabella were both eager and excited to get started. They had never abandoned Phineas before from something _he _wanted to do, not that they disliked him or the things he lead them into doing, but it was nice to step away from their leader and do something on the whim.

Ferb, who was sure his brother wouldn't take it so personal if they did something without him, took Isabella by the arm and directed her toward the bar area. She smiled at the way he called it a "pub", trying very hard to focus on that, and distract her mind from Phineas. She did feel awfully guilty leaving without saying anything.

"Maybe we should call!" Isabella shouted at Ferb, who was too busy finding a spot to sit. The building was packed with people. All of them standing straight up next to each other like sardines, speaking at the same time. You couldn't blame Ferb for not being able to hear her.

"Sorry?!" Ferb shouted back raising an eyebrow.

Isabella smiled. "He'll be wondering where we're at!"

Ferb smiled at her, pointing at his ear and indicating that he couldn't hear her. Waving the bartender toward them, Ferb ordered two shots. Of what, Isabella wasn't sure. She couldn't hear him past all the noise, but once they arrived Ferb placed one in front of her. "Drink it," he told her.

Isabella chuckled at a sudden thought. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland. Ever wonder if eating all that magical food would have harmed her in some way?" Ferb didn't answer because he couldn't hear her. After a moment, Isabella realized that and so she took the shot in her hand. "Oh well. Down the Rabbit Hole, I guess!" And in one gulp, she swallowed the the gold liquid whole. Ferb watched her carefully before she demanded he drink his shot too and so he did.

It went down his throat smooth and hot and seemed to make his brain feel like it was levitating. He smiled at this.

One hour later…

Isabella and Ferb slammed down their shot glasses. The echo was loud and high pitched. They squinted their eyes as the dry liquid melted down their throats, like drinking fire. Ferb waved down the bartender telling him to keep them coming.

"When I'm done witcha, you'll be a real irish lassie. Just wait!" Ferb yelled.

Isabella's eyes widened at his sudden accent change and the authenticity which went with it. "I thought you were british?" Isabella asked sounding just as surprised as she felt.

Ferb suddenly shut his mouth, embarrassment expressed with red cheeks bleeding down his neck and burning in his ears. "Me mom wus-" Ferb stopped taking a moment to consider his words carefully. "My mum is Irish, and my father is English," he explained in his natural accent. He took another gulp of his shot as soon as it was poured. "Before they divorced my uncle used to sneak up a few beers and they'd let me drink until I fell over. Then they laugh and say 'Too bad yer don take after yer mom.'"

"That's horrible!" cried Isabella. "Is that true?"

Ferb face beamed red and a smile made Isabella realize he wasn't being completely honest.

"You're terrible!" she shouted at him, "And drunk! You're terrible _and_ drunk."

"My Mum really is Irish," Ferb admitted, "but she would have murdered my uncle if he snuck up beers."

Isabella laughed. "You don't usually talk about your mom," Isabella says, "Why is that?"

Suddenly Ferb's smile falls and the tension thickens. "Ummm… she passed away two years after she and my father divorced. I don't like talking about it." Ferb swallows another shot, the moment it was available to him. He even took Isabella's shot and that's when she realized she just asked something she shouldn't.

"Okaaaay," Isabella said, cautiously taking the glasses away from the bar tender. "I think that's enough for you. What do you say? Time to go home?"

Ferb nodded his head but from his mouth he whined, "No! I haven't helped you have an amazing Valentine's Day."

"I promise Ferb, this day is something I'll never forget."

And at that she helped him up and get to the door. It was when they opened the door and cold air hit their face, Ferb nearly fell over, taking Isabella with him. "Whoa Ferb! You gotta help me here. You're not exactly light."

"Listin' I kno' 'm fat! I donna need y' tellin me."

"You're not fat, Ferb! You're drunk and heavier than me." she laughed. Somehow managing getting him inside the car. She was the one who was going to drive, of course.

...

**READER'S NOTE**:

I apologise for the bad irish accent, I really tried. Sorry :(


End file.
